This invention relates to electrical connection.
The invention is more particularly concerned with electrical connection to the screening sheath of an electrical cable, such as where the cable is connected to an electrical connector.
In electrical connectors having many contacts, it can be very difficult to provide effective termination of the screening sheaths on the individual cables to the connector ground body, because of the limited space. Another problem is in providing a connector that can be serviced easily, enabling ready access to the individual cables so that these can be repaired or modified.